Visitors
by Styxswimmer
Summary: Gwen and the team get a surprise, someone Gwen thought she'd never seen again drops by for a visit. And what will Jack think of this new addition into Gwen's life? rating just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

It was a slow day at Torchwood, there were no aliens trying to destroy Cardiff and rift activity whatsoever, so the Torchwood team had sat down to a game of team poker; Jack and Ianto, Toshiko and Owen and Gwen played by herself. Despite the fact that Gwen was playing by herself, she was still winning over the rest of the team. Suddenly the gear shaped door, and the alarm that went with it, activated. All members of the team looked to see who was coming in, they saw a woman with shoulder length bright blonde hair, blue gray eyes, and a curvaceous body walk in.

"So this is Torchwood, I imagined it different." Her strong voice echoed through the silent halls.

"Alexia!" Gwen squealed as she laid down her cards, a royal flush thus winning again, and she ran to hug the woman who looked about two years younger than Gwen.

"Hey Gwennie." Alexia smiled as she hugged her.

"Gwen, who's this?" Jack asked as he came to stand behind Alexia.

"This is my younger sister, Alexia, Jack." Gwen said as she released her sibling.

"Alexia, welcome to Torchwood, how did you find us by the way?"

"Rhys." Alexia said and shrugged.

"Good 'ol Rhys." Jack said as he clapped a hand on her shoulder. Alexia's hand slid to her waistband and grabbed her gun, then placing it to Jack's throat. "Say is that a Colt?"

"Colt .47 and don't don't my shoulder." Alexia said replacing the gun.

"Always loved a girl with a gun, that's what got me into trouble the last time." Jack smiled and laughed. "Can I see that?"

"Sure." Alexia said as she handed the gun off to Jack and cracked her knuckles. Jack flipped it open and spun it around momentarily, observing the quality of the gun.

"Golden bullets, impeccably clean, nice piece." Jack said. "Where'd you get something like this?"

"Thanks, I got it in a bizarre in India." Alexia said as she replaced the gun in her waistband and slipped her jacket off, leaving just her military green tank top and camo pants.

"India?" Owen asked, he was wondering how she had gotten there, travel was restricted to India nowadays.

"Alexia just got relieved of serving in the U.S. Military for four years." Gwen said, proud of her sister.

"Really...what branch, and how did you get over to the States?" Jack asked, quite interested in this new woman.

"Marines, I had authority issues so our parents sent me over there to boot camp. Which I still mouthed off to officers. The change was the day that I got in a fight with an officer of ten years, and consequently ended up knocking him out, they decided to put me in a officer placement class rather than court marshal me; because that wasn't my first fight with a superior officer. I ended up in the sniper program and have been there for about three years, but I prefer hand to hand. Sniping just doesn't have the..._intimacy_ that hand to hand does." Alexia said as she trailed a finger along Jack's jaw, then turning and walking away. "Well your playing poker I see, I bet you Gwen's winning." She said as she sat down in Jack's chair next to Ianto. "I can tell you a way to keep her from winning." She smirked as the group gathered around the table again.

"How?" Toshiko, who up until this point had been silently observing this new woman, asked.

"Don't you say a thin' Alexica!" Gwen warned, using her nickname for her younger sibling, as she sat down.

"No you've got me curious now, how?" Owen asked as he sat down by Tosh.

"Play strip poker, she can never concentrate, _trust me_. She's too afraid of losing to just play the hand, strip off an article of clothing if needed, and continue to play the next hand." Alexia smirked triumphantly at the blush that had came over Gwen's cheeks. "Not at all like me." She said, mostly to Jack who had came to stand behind her and lightly rest his hands on her chair and to her intense pleasure Gwen's blush deepened substantially.

"Sounds like a plan, because Gwen's up a few hundred pounds." Jack said. "Don't worry Alexia, you can play with me, Ianto will play with Gwen, right?" Jack said charmingly as he tried out her name.

"Of course, sir." Ianto said giving a small smile, and then moving to sit by Gwen.

"Let's get this bitch underway." Alexia said as she cracked her knuckles and she began to deal out a game of five card stud. She looked at her hand, she had two aces, a king, a tend, and a nine. Jack looked at his hand, an ace, two queens, a jack, and a nine. Toshiko had four spades and an eight of hearts. Owen had a two, three, four, five and a ten. Gwen had four sixes and a queen and Ianto had a full house, two kings and three threes. Jack threw down his jack and nine and asked for two cards, he received a queen and a ten. Tosh threw down her eight, asking for one card, and she got a two of diamonds; she folded. Owen threw down his ten and got an ace. Gwen and Ianto kept their hands and Alexia thew her nine and got a king. "Alright lay down time, count your cards up with your partners." Alexia said as the teams tried to figure out what they had. Team Harkness: Full House, Aces over Tens. Team Harper: Straight. Team Gwen- Full House, Kings over Threes. "What you got Owen?"

"I got a straight." Owen said, confident in himself, although he shouldn't have been.

"Sorry Owen, we've got a full house." Alexia smirked.

"So do we." Ianto said.

"What you got?"

"Kings over threes."

"Ha! Aces over tens! Yes!" Alexia smirked again when everyone threw done their hands and she high-fived Jack. It was Owen's turn to deal now. While Owen dealt the others discarded an article of clothing. Tosh took off her jacket, and Owen likewise. Ianto to off his tie and Gwen took off her top shirt, leaving her in a light pink Cami. The next hand Owen and Tosh won. Ianto slipped off his jacket, Gwen her shoes, Jack took off his light blue shirt(leaving him in only suspenders) and Alexia slipped her tank top off, leaving her in a gray bra with skulls on it. Jack began to deal another and said to Alexia,

"Nice, I've always skulls and crossbones myself."

"I bet you do." Alexia said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm personally getting bored. Anybody up for a drinking contest?"

"All I've got is Scotch." Jack said.

"No worries." Alexia said as she grabbed her messenger bag and pulled out a bottle of 150 proof Tequila. Everyone, even Gwen, gave her a strange sort of look. "What? I've had some bad days of late." She simply shrugged and walked over to sit by Jack. She took a drink and began to pass it around, ten minutes later everyone had passed out, save for Owen, Jack, and Alexia. Alexia was giggling and dancing around the hub, Owen and Jack watched her in fascination. She stopped her dancing and fell into Owen's lap, Jack's laughter echoed in her ears as she kissed Owen and then stole the bottle from his hand, taking a drink. Owen stole it back from her, swallowed some, tossed it to Jack, and passed out.

Alexia walked over to Jack and watched him take a drink. She ten dropped into his lap where he sat in one of the conference room chairs and he laughed. She stole the bottle and took a drink, it was getting close to empty now. He took it again and took a drink, she adjusted her position so her legs were across the arm of the chair and her back facing the other arm.

"I haven't seen a woman with your alcohol tolerance in a long time." Jack chuckled as he pulled her closer.

"Me and me mates in the unit had world class drinking matches on our time off, you can't exactly be a light weight in a unit of all guys." Alexia chuckled.

"No, I guess you can't." Jack smiled as he drank the last of the tequila.

Jack, for the pure reason of being Jack, leaned up to kiss Alexia. Alexia received him well and kissed him back. What was meant to be just a drunken kiss turned heated quickly Both participants pushed passed each other, wanting to be the victor. When they finally pulled apart their eyes were both glazed with lust, but the alcohol had began to take effect and Alexia passed out with her head against Jack's chest, he soon followed her into the darkness.

A/N: Okay, yes, I know that I started another Torchwood fic when I already have one in progress, but I couldn't help it, the inspiration faery wouldn't leave me alone. Review and let me know what you think, more reviews equal faster chapter.

SS


	2. Chapter 2

**Visitors**

**Chapter Two**

A/N: Thank you **Perfect Pirate Captain** and **pinksocks**, I'm happy that you like the character of Alexia and for you, here's some more Alexia.

The next morning Alexia woke up wondering where she was, she noticed that what she was laying on was not her bed nor her pillow. She rasied her soft gray eyes to he whom she was laying on and came face to face with intense blue eyes staring down at her. She jumped to her feet and screamed when she looked at him, pulling her gun through the haze of her memory. And Jack just sat there, staring at her impassively, as if having a Colt pointed at his head didn't phase him in the slightest, as if it was a regular occurance; which knowing Jack it probably was. She walked closer to him the gun getting even closer to his forehead, and stared at him; hard. Jack made no motion to move or otherwise show he was even awake, only the fact that his pefectly toned chest was moving normally gave it away, instead he just looked placatingly into her eyes and hoped he was right in believing she wouldn't kill him. It was a few moments later that realization dawned in her gentle gray eyes and she put he rgun away again. She looked at him in a way that said '_Sorry for trying to blow your head off'_, but she would never actually say the words. She pulled herself into a backbend, in order to crack the ache away in her back, she righted herself and looked at Jack expectantly.

"So, you all hunt down alien threats to the earth and eliminate them." Alexia spoke, it was not a question but a statement. She was cokcy, self-assured, unafraid, open-minded; in Jack's mind she was brilliant. Jack stared at her for a moment, slightly thrown off. _How had she found out? Was it Gwen? Rhys? How!?_ Seh simply rolled her eyes and continued. "I'm not stupid. Space ship crashing into Big Ben, Cybermen romaing the streets, and there's been occuarnces in the 'States too! So how do you do it?" The smiled had returned to Jack's face, she was curious, he loved curious women.

"You wanna know?" Jack asked in a playful voice as he picked up his shirt and slide it on. "Come with me." He offered her his hand and she took it without hestitation, she couldn't help but to be drawn in to this incredible man, it was useless to fight against it. A smile bled onto his lips as he led Alexia down to the lower levels, to the vault, to the weevil.

She was silent for most of the trip down to the weevil, she had been pondering how the operation worked, and Jack knew it. He knew the weevil would come as something of a shock, it always did to those who weren't expecting it. Ad he led her into the vaults he wondered how she woudl react, they came to stand in front of Janet and Jack placed his hands on her arms, just above her elbows. Alexia stared at it long and hard before asking,

"What's it's purpose?"

"We're not sure, maybe a worker. They tend to skulk around the sewers. They surface occasionally and kill, but we stop them and bring them down here. This one here, her name is Janet." Jack said as he watched Alexia tilt her head to the side and look curiously at Janet.

"Wonder what makes them tick?" Alexia asked musingly and then a voice come over the speakers.

"Jack, we need you up here, there's some major weevil activity." Tosh's voice come through.

"Fancy a hunt?" Jack said charmingly as she followed him back up to the hub. "Alexia's going to be coming with us."

"No, Alexia you should stay here." Gwen didn't want her baby sister getting hurt.

"Gwen, I handled people trying to kill me and children blowing themselves up. I think I can handle this. Even if it is an alien and has superhuman strength." Jack simply smirked as they got in the SUV, there was a minor figt over shotgun--which Alexia won and she smirked as she sat atop Gwen--Alexia later took her seat and they were off to Widowbrook to deal with the weevil problem.


End file.
